You Hate Me, Don't You?
by lollipopprongs
Summary: James sees Lily snogging someone else after she has agreed to go out with him. Why was she snogging him? Will her answer be enough to get James back? REVISED 8/8/08. oneshot. fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I'm not famous. To tell you the truth I have no desire to be. Simple as that people!**

_I can't believe it! Lily, My Lily snogging that Diggory! _

_I spend three years chasing after her, asking her out, maybe stalking her at times, and when she finally agrees to go out with me, she cheats on me! _James thought bitterly as he walked away from the cupboard he just caught his girlfriend- the girl he loved- snogging Amos Diggory.

Lily Evans was a popular girl. The kind who's pretty, smart, overall perfection most of the time. She hated James Potter for seven years, up until a week ago when she finally said yes to going out with him.

James Potter couldn't have been more different from Lily for many years. James loved to prank people with his friends, annoy teachers, and date girls. He hated Lily until they entered their fourth year at Hogwarts where he fell involuntarily and madly in love with her.

James asked Lily out everyday for two years. When they entered their seventh year, he calmed down, and became a "better person". James still loved Lily, but he let her have her space for a while.

Finally, less than one week ago, he found himself in the Gryffindor common room alone with Lily. He asked her to go out with him again, more sincerely than in the past, and to his surprise, she said yes.

The new couple talked, laughed, and of course, snogged each other senseless. It was like a dream come true for James.

Lily had someone who loved her, and James had the girl he loved. It was paradise. Until about ten minutes ago when James caught his new girlfriend in a closet snogging Amos Diggory.

_James walked the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly, searching halfheartedly for his friend's broomstick. Sirius claimed he left it in a closet somewhere after practice when he was snogging some girl. James had agreed to help his friend, but so far, he found no broom. _

_He opened each closet on the fourth and fifth floors. None of them held Sirius broom. When on the sixth floor, though he didn't find Sirius' broom, he found his girlfriend. His girlfriend deceitfully snogging some sixth year Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory. _

_For the first moment he stood in shock. How could the girl who claimed she loved him be tearing up his heart in a closet? James was abruptly furious. "Oi! What'd you think you're doing with my girl?" he bellowed. _

_The two broke apart rapidly. Lily's face looked as though it were trying to decide between a blush the deepest red and going pale. Amos looked shocked._

"_I- you didn't tell me you were seeing Potter!" He suddenly turned on her._

"_I- I- James!" she called, but James was gone. He slammed the door and walked away livid. _

James walked into the Gryffindor common room and slammed the portrait shut. Sirius was sitting in an armchair. "I found my broom, but it looks like you could care less. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing! Just that I saw my girlfriend snogging Diggory on the sixth floor!" James bellowed.

"What? Lily? What the bloody hell is wrong with that chick?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know, but Diggory didn't even know she was dating me!" James exclaimed before turning and walking up to the boy's dormitory.

He lay on his four-poster and covered his face with his hands. _What have I gotten myself into! _He asked himself.

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Nobody came to his rescue so he pulled the hangings around him shut. Though he was dreadfully tired, he didn't sleep. He heard Sirius and Remus and Peter get up for breakfast and lessons the next morning, but didn't bother to get up or talk to them.

Sometime during that second dreadful day, a knock softly touched the door.

"James?" a soft, familiar voice called. James didn't answer. He turned and looked at the clock which read five o'clock.

James heard the door open and close softly. "James?" the voice asked again. James didn't answer this time either.

"James, please, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Lily started, but couldn't finish.

"What? You didn't _mean_ to snog Diggory? Or you didn't _mean _for me to see?" James asked with venom in his tone of voice.

Lily though for a moment. "I don't know what I meant to do. I don't even know why I did it," Lily admitted softly.

James didn't respond. He just wanted to be alone. His brain wanted him to break up with Lily immediately. But his heart wouldn't let him.

Lily sighed quietly, "You hate me, don't you?"

James looked at the ceiling. He wished with all of his heart he could hate her and find someone else. Someone better maybe. But that was ridiculous. He loved Lily, and nothing, nobody would ever be able to change that. It was a feeling that overtook him. Without her he just wasn't whole.

James must have been thinking for a while because Lily was turning to walk away. James reached for her wrist to spin her back around.

Her teary eyes met his, and he could see regret and sorrow fill them. He sighed. "Lily, what I'm feeling right now is hard to explain. But, no, I don't... I don't hate you." James said reluctantly. _God, I wish I could hate her..._

She looked at him incredulously and sat down. "Explain this to me please," she said softly. Her voice was weak from the tears and emotion.

James sighed again. "Lils, I love you. I have for, God only knows how long. Right now my brain is telling me to hate you and throw you from the room. It wants you to suffer, and for me to find someone else." A few tears fell from Lily eyes as James sat up and wiped them away.

"The only problem is that my heart wouldn't let my throw you out. No matter what you do, if you take my heart and stomp on it before giving it back to me, I'll always love you.

"So, in response to your question, no, I don't hate you and I never will. I am upset though. I'm angry with you, and quite frankly, you deserve it. I don't know if I can trust you right now and that's not something I want to be feeling right now." James finished.

Lily's face was drowning in a flood of tears. She wrapped her arms around James' neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry! Y-y-you love m-me and care a-ab-about m-me so much a-and I j-just run off a-and hu-hurt you! I'm t-the worst gir-girlfriend ever! Y-you deserve to h-hate me! P-p-please be angry! Y-you're right, I d-deserve it!"

James flinched at the contact as he remembered yesterday afternoon. "Lils, calm down. I told you that I couldn't be angry enough to throw you out if I tried. Especially after seeing you like this," James told Lily quietly.

Lily calmed her tears and spoke again, "I just f-feel like I owe y-you and now you won't do anything and you-you're so forgiving and I j-just don't deserve it! I just want to make everything better. To make you feel better."

James thought about this for a moment. "Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"You will make me feel a ton better if you make me a promise."

"What? I mean, of course I will, but what is it?" Lily asked pleadingly.

"Just promise me that the only lips you'll let yours touch from now on are mine."

Lily smiled lightly at her boyfriend. "I can definitely promise that. I think I like it that way better."

"You think?" James asked.

Lily laughed and James smiled at the sound. "I _know_. This is way better than snogging Diggory!"

James thought for a moment. "Why'd you do it?" He asked quietly.

"I... I don't know! I'm stupid, I guess. I could tell that my feelings for you were strong and... I guess giving into them made me feel weak. After all the time I refused to go out with you because I thought I hated you and I realize now that I... I love you and I didn't want to be wrong."

"So you snogged Diggory?" James asked questioningly.

"I... I was hoping that I would feel something" Lily thought for a moment. "Something more intense and intimate with him so that I could be right." She whispered. "I was dreadfully wrong. I knew after... less than a minute that nothing special was between us. We really were only a few minutes along when you walked in. I was thinking of ways to tell him that... well, just get away from him and I couldn't think of anything and then you came in."

James contemplated this. "Well, I believe you." He said. He didn't know if he wanted to believe Lily right now, but there was some truth behind her eyes that forced him to believe that what she said was real. "Are you okay with being wrong now?" He asked, lightening the mood considerably. Lily nodded with a fraction of a smile on her face. "Then I guess I can forgive you as well."

Needless to say, Lily never snogged anyone except for James Potter ever, ever again…

**Another story I decided to edit! After a few reviews said that this story changed emotion too quickly I decided to slow it down a bit. Tell me what you think and if I did an okay job here! **

**Review please! lollipop**


End file.
